failfandomanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Banning
"Reminder for sleepy, drunk, or just unfortunate nonnies: The mod team of FFA is always happy to ban you from FFA." : - July 3, 2012 : This must be the greatest mod job in the world. Ban someone -> they're happy and grateful, and ten others rush forward because they want some too. : - July 4, 2012 Many gentlefailers like being banned from FFA: : Why would someone ask to be banned? (Unless they "asked" to be banned . . . .) sunnylunarbase's answer: : It means you can't anonfail. The anon in question didn't say why, but I'm willing to bet that's why people who literally ask to be banned do it. '' : - April 6, 2012 Asking to be banned has inspired creativity: '''Ban Notice '(crossover with Burn Notice) : My name is Nonnie Anon. I used to be anon fail. Until... ("We got a ban notice on you. You're blacklisted.") When you're banned, you've got nothing: no log in, no drop down, no identity. You're stuck with whatever captcha tries to make you post. ("What the fuck is that?" "Hebrew.") : You post whatever wank crosses your mind. You rely on anyone who'll still have a conversation with you. A trolling anon from sfd_a ("Abloobloobloo. Hth.") : A possible fandom friend who used to bitch about you behind flock. ("You know Alan/Bob shippers. Bunch of bitchy little girls.") : Family too... ("All you Maturin!nonnies are my sisters omg!!!!") ... if you're desperate. ("Hoist the mainbrace!") : Bottom line, until you get bored of meme...you're not going anywhere. '' : - July 17, 2012 User U's ban request (reposted by mod, with permission, for archiving purposes. Inspired by Lovefool): : ''ban me, ban me : say that you'll ban me : sock me, sock me : go on and block me : ban me, ban me : pretend you don't know me : log me, log me : or write down my IP : but please don't fail : my anonymity : - July 21, 2012 The popularity of banning requests led to the mod team announcing official "Bannhammer Thuorsdays": : "It's a momentous day for FFA, for today we announce that Thursday will be the designated day for the swinging of Thor's mighty banhammer. If you would like to be banned by your request so that you do not inadvertently anonfail, the mods will now dedicate Thursday to the task of swinging the banhammer in an effort to bring anonymous peace of mind to all the nonnies in the land. '' : ''(note, bannings may also happen on other days at the mod's discretion, but all requests will be caught up on Thursdays.) : Go forth, comment to the rules post, request banning and meme on anonymously henceforth, dear nonnies." You too could be banned! Here's how: so where/how does the request for banning work? I've never understood. sunnycamehome2u's answer: : Couple of steps: : 1. You anonfail, or freak out about anonfailing, and spend a lot of time on meme. : 2. You go to the rules post, and leave a comment (it is screened), in which you request to be banned from FFA. : 3. On Banhammer Thorsday one of the mods will ban you from the community- it's a an option for moderators of all communities, just as you can ban people from commenting on your journal. : 4. Profit! Or meme away unable to anon fail- it won't let you comment as your logged in self. http://fail-fandomanon.livejournal.com/31204.html?thread=139940068#t139940068 Category:All About Us